The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of Pelargonium domesticum known by the varietal name ‘Elegance LightLavender Splash’. The new variety was discovered in Lompoc, Calif. The new variety is a result of cross breeding Light Pink Seedling #4373 (female parent) (unpatented) and Lavender Seedling #3020 (male parent) (unpatented). The purpose of the breeding program was to introduce new regal geraniums that are less sensitive to light and temperature. The new variety is similar in plant type to its female parent, but differs in flower color. Conversely, the new variety is similar in flower color to its male parent, but differs in plant type. ‘Elegance LightLavender Splash’ is more compact, with earlier and lighter colored flowers than ‘Elegance Lavender’ (U.S. Provisional patent application Ser. No. 60/603,817). ‘Elegance LightLavender Splash’ is also very free flowering, has a good response to extra light, and exhibits larger flowers when compared to other varieties known to the breeder. The new variety was first asexually reproduced by cuttings in Connellsville, Pa. The new variety has been trial and field tested and has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics and remain true to type through successive propagations.
The new variety was grown in a glass greenhouse in a 4″ pot in Connellsville, Pa. in a soilless media with constant fertilizer at 200 ppm nitrogen and potassium. The new variety was grown under 16-hour days with supplemental high pressure sodium lamps. The new variety exhibits developed roots at 14 days at an average temperature of 21° C. and has a response time of fifteen weeks from a rooted cutting to flowering in a 12.7 cm. container.